magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Gemhog
Many legends surround the gemhog. Commoners believe these creatures to be living gemstones, pieces of fallen stars - divine messengers announcing the arrival of spring. Whatever the truth may be, when spring comes to The Keep once more, the great gemhog migration begins. Gemhogs from all over the world travel back to the place where they were born, unerringly finding their way. There, these creatures gather in great numbers. After some time, they begin to form pairs. On the night of the equinox, the crystals on their backs are all beginning to glow, forming a beautiful pattern of hundreds of blue and golden lights, as if the very stars have descended to earth. It is said that they do this to greet the spring, and many believe that should the gemhogs ever fail to gather and glow on the night of the equinox, spring will not return. Magi like to attend these gatherings, not only for the spectacle, but also because the next day, precious gemhog eggs can be dug up from the ground. Egg This black egg seems to have a strange growth of golden crystals on it. You have examined it thoroughly, but it seems to be part of the egg. Hatchling Gemhog hatchlings spend most of the day sleeping, and are known as one of the less active companions a magi can have. These younglings are most common during the springtime, and many can be found around The Keep. Magi companions of gemhogs bring their hatchlings with them wherever they go, as gemhog young are quiet and easy to care for. A companion of a gemhog will usually have one of these younglings curled up in their pocket, fast asleep. To protect themselves while unconscious, they roll into balls, their crystals facing outwards, and it is quite impossible to wake them up. Once awake, though, gemhogs busy themselves with eating everything they can find before falling back asleep, often mid-bite. Adult This gemhog seems to be fully grown now, even though it is no longer than your forearm. It walks around busily, always sniffing for food in every place possible. The adult gemhogs diet consists mainly any kind of insect they find, as well as snails and slugs. You have watched it crunching and swallowing the shells of snails, and you suspect that these are necessary to form the crystalline growth on its back, which is growing and changing constantly. The gemhog is a valuable companion, as you soon found out. Its sense of direction seems to be unfailing, and it is always able to find the shortest way home. Its appearance is striking, with either gold or blue crystals, and fur ranging in color from light cream to dark gray. When these animals curl into tight balls, these crystals form incredibly hard shields, offering gemhogs constant protection. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 103 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (April 2010) *Released: April 1, 2010 *Artist: BettyxMe *During the initial release, a few members, particularly Ruinily and ShenziSixaxis, pointed out the similarities between the gemhogs and Sonic the Hedgehog, going as far as to edit sprites of the Sega mascot, such as the one to the side. Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Hedgehogs Category:Gemhogs